


One Way To Launder The Sheets

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bottom Sam, Graphic depictions of sexy times, If I miss a tag let me know, M/M, Mentions of exibitionism, Rimming, S&M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a bit of a masochist, Seriously this is just good old fashioned smut, Spanking, Sub!Sam, Top Gabriel, dom!Gabriel, mentions of switching, that happens too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying to get some research done for a hunt his brother and Cas are on. He just can't stop thinking dirty things about his sexy boyfriend.<br/>Apparently if he thinks too hard about those sexy memories, he is basically pleading to his angel to take him.</p><p>Besides the hunt isn't a life threatening one, that research can be put off for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way To Launder The Sheets

They had been together for some time now. Gabriel was amazing. He never thought he would settle down with another man, let alone an angel, but here he was. He was far from homophobic. Hell he had his fair share of guys before, especially when he was at Stanford. Just figured when he found someone it would be a woman. Like Jess. Maybe this is what he needed though.  
Sam smiled softly to himself as he watched his boyfriend pop another piece of candy in his mouth while flipping though the latest gossip rag he always found so entertaining.

He fought down the urge to attack the man and kiss him senseless. Gabe always had a way of bringing out the most spontaneous sexual feelings in him. He never would have found himself in the bathroom at the movie theater sitting on his boyfriend's lap with his hard, thick, delicious cock buried deep inside him while said boyfriend held one hand firmly over his mouth to keep him quiet and the other squeezing his throat slightly.  
He grinned. That was another thing, he didn't realize he was so vocal until Gabe. No one could coax the sounds from him that Gabe managed to get. Along with the filthy things that poured from his mouth. Gabe loved the dirty talk when they were in bed, or the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, pretty much every where. 

He shivered and felt his own cock twitch in excitement when he thought about the time he confessed to Gabe about his hidden desire of exhibitionism. That was probably the one and only time that he told Gabe about any of his fantasies without first giving them a lot of thought or prefacing them with a warning not to act impulsively, which was always met with a pout. His boyfriend loved spontaneity.  
After he had told Gabe about it they had found themselves smack dab in the middle of a heavily populated area of New York. Before Gabe did anything he promised that not one person would be able to see them. Sam had made sure to test that theory of course. As soon as he was satisfied he didn't have a chance to ask Gabe what he was doing before Gabe was on him, and both completely naked with a simple snap of his fingers.  
Arousal eventually overtook his horror at standing among hundreds of people buck ass naked. Gabe had snapped a damn bed into existence right there and then begged, fucking begged, Sam to fuck his brains out right there. Turns out Gabe wasn't the only one who enjoyed dirty talk during sexual activity. They spent an hour there, teasing, licking, biting, talking dirty, and coaxing one another to slow, then hard and fast, orgasm. Sam wasn't sure he had ever been so damn frustrated and excited in his life. 

He felt his cock press hard against the denim of his jeans. He swallowed a groan. He couldn't hide a damn thing from his angel though. As if on cue, like he could sense Sam's arousal, Gabe turned and looked up to him. "Everything alright, Sammy?" His voice was playful but teasing. Sam knew that voice. Gabe could just tell some how that he was hard.  
"Everything is fine, Gabe." He tried to play it off like he hadn't just been thinking about being buried deep inside his boyfriend. When Gabe gave him a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk when he stood up, Sam knew he was in for it. Thankfully their brothers were out of town on a hunt, a hunt that Sam was suppose to be doing research for, and wouldn't be back until the next day or so once they wrapped up. That was a blessing right now because he could tell already one of them might just end up bent over one of these tables. 

Gabe prowled up to him, like he was a wild animal circling his prey, and Sam felt exactly like his prey in the moment. The play of muscles over his shirtless body as he moved so gracefully towards him only made him harder. He knew that the boxers he was wearing were already on the worst end of soaked from his pre come. As soon as his boyfriend reached him he leaned over and whispered in his ear in such a seductive manner Sam couldn't keep the whine from escaping. "So you're telling me that you weren't just thinking about that time we fucked in New York? How that adorable punk girl with green and blue hair was looking at us? Even if she couldn't actually see us, she knew there was something there. Completely unaware of the two men laying on a bed sucking each other off. How you would look at the people walking around us and slam your big, hard," He reached down and grabbed Sam, "cock deep into my throat. Not thinking about that?" His voice was dripping in sweet seduction and somehow sounded so innocent.  
Sam shuddered. He wasn't sure how he always knew the right things to say. He knew that New York was a big part of his fantasies and used that, among other things, to get responses from him. He couldn't have known that he was actually thinking about that. It was a damn good guess though. 

Gabe captured his mouth and gave him one of the dirtiest hottest kisses that he had given him in a while. He had made Gabe promise that he would allow him some time to do the research he needed. Gabe just laughed at him when Sam told him he could always help. Even though they both knew that wasn't Gabe's thing. "Gabe, I'm" he cleared his throat, "I'm busy trying to do this research." Gabe leered at him. "Then you shouldn't be thinking so hard about me. You didn't even realize that you were thinking so hard about me that you were basically praying to me. How am I suppose to deny you my attentions then?" Sam could only groan again as Gabe's sweet tasting lips ravished his. 

He really did need to finish this research. Dean and Cas needed it. They had plenty to do at the moment though, so maybe..."Alright, but not here. If I know you, and I do, my books will be all over the damn place before we are even started." Gabe feint shock and then just shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right." 

As soon as the door to Sam's room closed Gabe was on him. Slamming him against the door and crushing his mouth to his. This was something that he would never get tired of. He knew that Gabe was smaller than him. His mind could never reconcile the fact that he was so much stronger though. This much smaller man was able to man handle him and take control of things at any moment. It excited Sam in ways he loved. He secretly always wanted someone who could take control like this but seeing as he was always the bigger one in the relationship, no matter how docile he may have been in those relationships, he was always the more dominate one in bed. He was happy to finally have found what he wanted.  
It looked like Gabe was going to take full control of exactly that right now too. The thought made him shudder and a small moan leave his mouth that was quickly swallowed up by Gabe. Not only was he going to be taking full control of the situation but he was going to be very traditional about getting naked. Gabe stepped back breathless and begin slowly undressing Sam. "Sam, I know I probably don't really have to tell you this, but do not move. Do not touch yourself or me, until you have permission." He shivered and nodded. "Verbally, Sam." "Yes, sir." Sam licked his lips as he stared into his boyfriends dark lust filled eyes as they lit up with approval. 

Kissing every single inch of flesh on his body as he exposed it when taking his clothes off made it nearly impossible to not touch Gabe. His fingers twitched with desire, with need, to touch him. Gabe smiled and looked up, "Sam? Would it be better for you if I tied you up or do you think you can behave?" After taking a shaky breath he found his voice and finally answered, "I can control myself. I promise." He was rewarded when he felt a hot tongue slide up the underside of his now throbbing and leaking dick. He moaned but did not move. He made a promise and he was not going to let Gabe down. 

After teasing him for what felt like forever, lapping up every drop of pre come that he coaxed from him, Gabe was ready to move on. "On the bed Sam. Hands and knees. Present yourself for me." Sam wasn't sure that he had moved faster for Gabe before. He felt like he was ready to explode. He wasn't sure what Gabe had planned but he hoped it wasn't to drag this out too much longer. He either needed to be buried deep inside his boyfriend or be filled up by and wiggling on his boyfriend's delectable cock.

Gabe smiled and ran hands, soft and loving, along the tight firm globes of his ass. Squeezing and massaging each one. "Sam, I was going to tease you more." He punctuated this with a quick and hard spank to his ass and Sam had to bite down on his lips to stop from yelping. It hadn't hurt, it just caught him by surprise. He loved it when Gabe would warm his ass up and make it nice and red. "I just don't know if I will be able to wait." His hand came down again, this time on the other side. Sam was ready for it though. He moaned softly and felt his dick jump and drops of that clear liquid dripped out of his cock and onto the sheets of their bed. He couldn't help but think to himself that he was glad he hadn't changed the sheets yet. 

Suddenly Gabe had pulled his ass cheeks apart and moved his faced down and licked from the back of his balls, over his quivering pucker, and to the very top of his ass, leaving soft kisses on the hand prints that Sam was sure were left there. "Talk to me, Sam. What do you want? You want me to warm your ass some more?" Gabe's hand came down again several times over his ass and Sam didn't hold back his moans broken apart with his pleas of "Yes...oh fuck....Gabe, yes." each time his hand came down on him.  
By the time that Gabe had finished he found himself pushing back into his hands as they roamed gently over the tender flesh. "Or would you prefer me to lick your sweet ass open for me?" He spread his ass open again. Sam had long ago lost his sense of modesty where his boyfriend was concerned and only pushed back slightly as he lifted his ass in offer. He was again rewarded as Gabe licked and sucked at his asshole. It was always so amazing. He had his ass eaten out plenty of times by other guys he had been with, and even a few girls who liked that type of thing, but none of them could compare to the things that Gabe was able to do with his tongue. It was nothing short of magical.

Soon he was squirming at the feel of his boyfriends tongue deep inside him and licking gently inside. He let out loud moans of pleasure whenever he wold feel Gabe's teeth nipping at his rim. "Please, Gabe, I need more. I need your fingers." It was breathy just the way Gabe liked to make him. He didn't care one bit, he knew that Gabe loved hearing him like this. Soon the warm wet tongue was joined by a thick finger probing him and sliding in and out. He whined. Gabe knew by now that after being worked open like this with that tongue he could take more.  
Instead the tongue pulled away, "If you aren't going to tell me what you want instead of whining I won't use my mouth." He was playful in his tone but Sam knew all too well he was being serious. "Gabe, please, I need more, another finger. Please." The tongue was back quickly, Gabe enjoyed this just as much as Sam, and then the first finger was wiggling as a second was pushed in and Sam let out a quiet sigh as he worked him open slowly. 

Eventually Sam felt the pull and fill of a third finger but he was nearly too gone to notice. The heat radiating from his ass, the warmth of the tongue lapping at him, and the sweet burn of a slow stretch from the fingers deep inside him, he couldn't think much. He was pressing back into the fingers and the tongue that was teasing around his rim like it was the last thing that he would feel in this world. Eventually he felt empty. He had registered at one point that Gabe had worked four fingers inside him and was pulling and stretching his rim open to accommodate his thick hardness once he was ready. He still couldn't help the whimper when he was empty, hole left clenching against cool air, begging to be filled again.  
"Fuck, Sam. You look so incredible like this." Gabe moved to his head and kissed him deeply, biting his lip and growling into his mouth when Sam tried to touch the dick he wanted to feel inside him. "No. I won't let any part of you touch me tonight but your ass." He grabbed the lube from the table drawer and moved back behind Sam. He felt the weight of the bed shift when Gabe moved onto it. Sam pressed back against him and only got a few good, hard, spankings in return. This action only achieved in making his cock throb more. The words that fell from his mouth where in a whine as he began to beg incoherently to his angel about needing to feel his cock inside him and how badly he needed to feel Gabe fill him up with his come. They forfeited the use of condoms long ago and Sam had discovered Gabe's absolute desire to see his come dripping from his boyfriends well fucked, pink hole. Sam never went bareback with anyone but Jess so he had never experienced the pleasure that he got from feeling a huge cock pulsing inside of him as it spurt hot cords of come deep into him. 

Finally he heard Gabe open the bottle of lube and start slicking himself up. It was a sound that never failed to turn him on. Some mornings he would wake up hard because he would hear the wet slide of Gabe's hand over his well lubed cock. On those mornings it wouldn't take long for Sam to work himself open and let Gabe take him. Some times he would work Gabe open with his mouth and fingers while Gabe continued to fuck into his own hand, only letting Sam take over when he was buried deep in Gabe's ass. 

Sam shivered at the memories and presented his ass higher for his angel, laying his head down on his forearms. Finally he felt the press of Gabe against his hole. He didn't push in though. He swallowed down a noise of displeasure so that Gabe wouldn't stop. All his boyfriend did for a few moments was tease at his hole, rubbing the head of his cock against it and barely catching on his rim but never sliding in. He finally figured that Gabe wanted him to beg. 

"Please, Sir, please, fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me. I need to feel your big cock buried deep in my ass making me go out of my mind. Please." He failed to keep the whine out of his begging. He knew there was desperation in the pleas for the angel's cock but at this point he was not caring. He hadn't even had a touch to his own cock in so long it was sure to be swollen and nearly purple at this point. He idly wondered if Gabe was going to make him come untouched tonight or if he would allow him to stroke it while Gabe fucked him. If it were Gabe or himself that touched it, he was sure, he wouldn't last long. Gabe was careful to avoid stimulating his prostate when opening him up, the tease, because he knew that if he did it the right way then he could come simply from a good prostate massage, again only something that he learned was possible with Gabe. 

Finally, blissfully, Sam felt him push slowly into him. As soon as he felt the head breech his rim Gabe's hands were gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Sam wiggled just slightly making the fingers tighten as he hissed a warning to him "Sam." He stopped immediately. He knew if he pulled that again he would get another spanking. Then again...

He had no time to finish that thought before Gabe slammed deep into him, bottoming out with one deep and hard thrust. "OH!" was the only thing he could manage as he was suddenly so full of hard angel dick it was a miracle he was still in one piece. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of angel mojo or what but it never failed to feel like the first time every time. He felt like Gabe was splitting him in two and he loved it. 

Gabe stilled for a few moments, breathing slow and running his hands over the heated pink flesh of Sam's ass. Eventually he moved. Slow at first, until Sam couldn't take that anymore and started fucking back onto the cock he needed. Gabe stopped moving and Sam knew that he was just enjoying the view, watching his cock disappear again and again into his wet hole while he fucked himself good and deep like a the cock slut he had become with Gabe.  
With a slight shift of his hips he felt the thick head of the cock hit his prostate. He held that position for a long time, slamming back over and over again, whimpering because he knew that he was going to end up coming soon if he kept it up. Somewhere in his mind though he knew he needed to please his boyfriend first, or at least get him close enough to come with him.

He finally felt strong arms around his waist as he was pulled up into a sitting position, back against chest, arms holding him in place as those strong thighs and hips thrust up, slamming him deep into him. He cried out with pleasure as Gabe breathlessly worshiped praise on him. "So good Sammy. So tight around my cock." He set a punishing pace. Sam knew that he was getting close, he could feel his dick swell up impossibly harder as it throbbed inside him with each thrust.  
"Fuck, Sammy. I want to keep going. I just don't know how long I can last. You feel too good. Too tight. The noises you keep making every time my cock stretches you out." He moaned into his ear and bit his ear lobe. 

"Gabe. I'm...I need...ohh..." Gabe knew exactly what he needed but instead of gripping his cock in his fist and letting Sam fuck himself into it all he did was bite his neck and gently, barely there, slide one single finger from the very base of his cock, right above his balls, to the very tip. Tracing the thick, sensitive, vein on the underside. He couldn't help it, what came out of his mouth couldn't be considered any less than a scream. His cock pulsed and he came hard. Thick white come cascading all over the sheets and pillows. His mind went blank and he had to focus on his breathing or he was in danger of passing out. He was only vaguely aware of the throbbing in his ass as the wet heat filled him deep as arms held him still on that thick cock. He moaned and whimpered at the feel of it. 

They stayed exactly like that, Gabe taking all of his weight since Sam did not have it in him to try to hold himself up, and feeling kisses all over his back and shoulders until Gabe was soft but still buried inside of him.  
Finally Gabe laid him down on an area of the bed that wasn't wet with signs of their love. Annoyed that he couldn't properly lay and cuddle him Gabe just waved his hand and the sheets were clean. As Gabe laid down and curled into him he couldn't help but think that at least he didn't have to change the sheets on the bed now. 

Tangling up with his boyfriend he felt safe, secure, happy, and thoroughly fucked out. Soft, lazy kisses followed with the cuddling and as his eyes began to drift closed, completely worn out, he figured that he would get that research done when he woke up. They had a bit of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I started out writing. Honestly. I have had an idea for a cute little drabble in my head for some time now. Basically G rated too! It comes from a song I keep hearing. So when I sat down to write said drabble, this is what happened.  
> I blame [majestic_duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck/pseuds/majestic_duck) and her fic [A Traditional Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639?view_full_work=true) for this happening.  
> I was determined to write today and read. In order to read I had to write. A reward system. After so many words I got to read a chapter.  
> This fic is what happened. Also I am currently done reading 10 chapters. I only have 7 more to go. But that is a lot of words to write. I will get it done though.


End file.
